


Like Lightning

by Blueberrycreme



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrycreme/pseuds/Blueberrycreme
Summary: He had been there almost fifty years ago, so not that long ago, at least for him. For him, years were merely a blink of the eye and centuries felt like an hour. Maybe that was what happened after thousands of years alive.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter One

It was a cold and chilly evening, as Alec strode down the streets of New York City. Even though he wore a long, elegant coat, he would not have been cold without it. Not because it wasn’t cold, it was, but because he was not human at all. The lights above him flickered as he passed several shops and boutiques but his destination was a small, yet packed bar that he favoured. He had been there almost fifty years ago, so not that long ago, at least for him. For him, years were merely a blink of the eye and centuries felt like an hour. Maybe that was what happened after thousands of years alive. 

Extending his hand, he touched the cold knob of the black, metallic door that would lead him to the bar in the middle of Brooklyn. Smoke and the aroma of alcohol and sweat wafted his way as he made his way inside. A lot of eyes followed him all the way to the bar, turning heads and whispered words hanging in the loud air. He was handsome and he knew it. It wasn’t his fault per say. It was a bait, really. It was so that humans trusted, admired and followed him. He wasn’t crafted to be normal or human. He was the blueprint to perfection. It was to no surprise that within seconds, a beautiful young woman approach him. Leaning against the bar, he gave her no attention. Her flirting was not was he was looking for. He had never favoured women. 

Turning, he looked at the bartender. He did not even have to raise his hand or shout; the man was drawn to him by default. Sipping his beer he twisted to have a better view at the dance floor. Blue lights were flickering over the sweating bodies that grinded against each other to a song that was foreign to Alec. 

His eyes landed on a young man. He couldn’t have been older than maybe twenty five. He had his eyes closed, his hips swinging to the beat. He had tanned skin and his hair was styled in a mohawk, pink strands interrupting his almost black hair. Alec smiled. He had always admired humans that could lose themselves in a moment like that. For him, everything was a never ending film of colours and impressions. Rarely there was a moment that truly caught his attention. But the man in front of him was in pure bliss.   
Putting his beer down, Alec made his way over to the man. Again heads turned as he walked over the dance floor. A few hopeful looks thrown his way. Ignoring them he tapped the mans shoulder. Soft brown eyes met his, growing big when the other man took Alec in.   
Leaning in Alec whispered in his ears.   
“You look beautiful.” He knew it wouldn’t take long to have the other one wrapped around his fingers. It came natural to him, to know what to say, when to say it. 

“Thank you” The other one breathed out, barely audible over the blasting music. Shaking his head, the man seemingly tried to regain his composure. Alec smirked.

“I’m Magnus.” He said, holding out his hand. Alec took it, feeling the soft skin and the rings that adored the fingers of the man opposite him. 

“Alec.” He replied. He could still feel the eyes of other people on him, but he had found what he wanted for the night. “Do you want to dance?” He asked. 

As Magnus nodded he placed his hands on the mans hips. Swaying to the music. He remembered the first time he had danced like that with a man, it was over two thousand years ago, in ancient Greece, and while they had danced entirely different back then, he could still remember the soft feeling of a human against his skin, swaying in his arms just like in this moment. 

Leaning in he whispered the words he had wanted to say since he left home.   
“Do you want to get out of here?”

Magnus seemed to consider for a moment, then, he nodded. Grabbing his hand, Alec made his way through the crowd that parted like the sea had for Moses. Well, actually Jace, Alecs brother, had parted it, but whatever. 

Stepping out of the bar, they made their way over to one of the waiting taxis. It wasn’t a long drive, after all he had reserved a hotel room near the bar. After about ten minutes filled with comfortable silence, they had arrived in front of one of the most luxurious hotels in Manhattan. 

“Wow.” Said Magnus, his mouth slightly agape. Looking up the building he stopped.   
“You live here? Are you like super rich or something?” He laughed. 

Alec smirked. Something along those lines. Truth be told, Alec never had to work a day in his life. Well, at least not in an ordinary job. But money had never been a problem.

Snapping his fingers behind his back, the sky above them growled and after not even second, raindrops began to fall. 

“Looks like we have to get inside.” He said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. 

Magnus nodded and together they walked into the lobby made out of white marble. Walking into the elevator, Alec leaned his back against the golden wall cladded with a spotless mirror. Slowly he took in Magnus who stood by his side. In brighter light than the bar and the taxi, Alec could now see his slightly smudged makeup around his eyes. The coal and black glitter had fallen onto his cheeks, which were tinted a light pink. He looked nervous. Alec was not surprised. It was an effect he had on humans. 

“We are here. “ Alec announced, just as the elevator gave of a small noise. 

Grabbing Magnus hand again he walked down a corridor, towards one of the rooms in the back of the building. Opening the door, he let both of them inside. The room was big, decorated in dark blues and silver. 

“This is beautiful.” Magnus said, turning around to stand in front of Alec. 

Nodding, Alec crossed the small distance between them. Framing Magnus face with his hands, he slowly pressed his lips against the other ones. Sighing, Magnus let his own hands drop to Alec hips, pulling him closer. Licking Magnus lips, he was granted excess. Magnus, having to tilt his head upwards, lazily began to move Alecs shirt up, touching his aps in the process. 

Moving away, Alec stripped of his coat, helping Magnus with his. He then kissed the other one again, slowly moving towards the bed. Gripping the hem of Magnus shirt, be pulled it over the young mans head. Doing the same with his own. Magnus smiled. Kissing again the both stumbled. Laughing, Magnus swiftly opened Alecs trousers, pulling them and his underwear down in one go. Hissing at the sudden cold air, Alec followed Magnus light push, sitting down on the bed, the other one falling to his knees in front of him. Looking into his eyes, Magnus began to slowly stroke him. Alec groaned and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he felt warm lips around the crown of his dick. Opening his eyes he looked down, to where Magnus was sucking him off. Tingeing one of his hands into his hair, Alec tugged slightly, provoking a small groan from the other one. Smirking he tugged a little harder. Groaning, Magnus sank down, taking in more of the other mans cock. Feeling the pleasure wash over him, Alec closed his eyes again. This is what he had craved. Opening his eyes again he looked down to where Magnus was still sucking him, all the time looking up at Alec. 

“Come here.” Alec said with a hoarse voice. 

Standing up, Magnus moved so he stood between Alecs legs. Moving his hands up Magnus legs, Alec grabbed the other ones butt.

“You are wearing to much clothes.” Alec whispered before gently placing a few soft kisses against his stomach. Opening his pants he tugged them down, Magnus stepping out of them eagerly. Both now entirely naked, Alec stood up, towering over Magnus. Grabbing his hips, he turned them bot around, pushing Magnus onto the bed. Laying on top of him, Alec began to kiss his neck, softly biting down. Magnus moaned, gripping the sheets tightly. Alec moved up, capturing Magnus lips in bruising kiss. His hands wandered down, gripping Magnus thighs an drawing them up so he could lay between his legs. Spitting in his hands, he began to massage Magnus hole. The other one moaning and closing his eyes. 

Slowly, Alec inserted one finger. Looking at the others face, Magnus mouth open and his face mirroring the lust Alec felt. Pushing in another finger, he crossed them to open up Magnus even more. 

“Oh god” Magnus moaned.   
‘Well, one of them.’ Alec thought. 

Pulling out his fingers, Alec slicked up his cock, before grabbing both of Magnus legs and throwing them over his shoulders. 

“Oh please yes” Magnus whispered. Alec smirked. He already loved this. 

Taking hold of his cock, he guided it towards Magnus entrance, slowly pushing in. Heat engulfed him. Moaning he pushed in further. Beneath him, Magnus had thrown back his head in loud moan. Alec was big, he knew it. Pushing in deeper, he enjoyed the spasm of muscles around him, Magnus hole tightening around him. With a groan, he settled, waiting for Magnus to adjust to his length and width.   
“Fuck me” Magnus suddenly groaned. Opening his eyes, he looked at Alec. His eyes hooded with lust and excitement. 

“Fuck me” he said again, this time clearer. 

Smirking, Alec considered. 

“Do I get a please?” He asked, his smirk growing at the confused look Magnus gave him.

After a moment, Magnus breathed out. 

“Fuck me…please.” He said. 

Laughing, Alec adjusted their setting, leaning over Magnus even more so his dick slid into him even more, getting a groan in return. 

“Whatever you wish for” He whispered into Magnus ear before sliding out almost all the way, before slamming back in. 

“Oh my-“ Magnus screamed, throwing his head back, his hands grabbing the sheets above his head.   
Setting a rough pace, Alec repeated the movement a few times, a deep moan escaping his mouth here and there. After a few minutes filled with moans and Magnus pleadings to go harder, Alec stopped.   
“You want harder?” He asked, his hair sticking to the light sweat that had formed on his forehead. 

Nodding, Magnus looked up at him.   
“Yes…please” He said, his breath heavy. 

Nodding Alec suddenly slid out all the way, grabbing Magnus by the hips and turning him around. He had always loved to take man from the behind. To grab them, pushing into them as hard as he could.   
Slowly, to not hurt the other, his pushed back in. The other man moaning from where his cheeks was pressed into the sheets, his ass up in the air. Grabbing his hips harder, Alec began to trust into him, instinctively fucking the man harder and harder. His eyes closed, Alec let himself feel. It felt so good. The tight heat around him. The other man, so obedient. Gripping his ass cheeks, Alec pulled them apart even more. His fingers moving over the point where he dissappiert in the man, caressing the mans tight ring of muscle over his dick. A slight sob came from the other man as Alec slightly pulled the tight ring at the same time as fucking into him. Smirking, Alec repeated the action and was rewarded with the same, delicate sound coming from Magnus. 

“You like that, huh?” He asked, already knowing the answer. 

Furiously nodding, Magnus groaned. 

Leaning forward a little bit, Alec grabbed a handful of his hair. He then continued to fuck into the other man. 

“I- I’m gonna- oh god!” Magnus moaned, his eyes tightly closed. 

“You gonna what?” Alec breathed out, not stopping his punishing trusts. 

“Oh god” Magnus moaned. “I’m gonna cum”

“Fuck” Alec groaned, throwing his head back. The other one felt amazing.   
Looking behind him, Magnus looked at Alec and came. His moan was so loud, the neighbours probably heard them. Following, Alec came.   
Breathing heavily, he pulled out, Magnus fully collapsing onto the bed. 

“That was…amazing.” Magnus whispered after a few moments.   
Alec had to agree with him, he would most certainly remember this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunders roared as he reached the top floor of the tallest building in New York City. It was in the middle of the day, yet the sky was grey and filled with clouds. Looking up, he furrowed his brows. A breath escaped him as the clouds slowly vanished, a few humans around him gleefully commenting on the clearing of the sky. Of course they could not see him, they never could unless he wanted them to. Slowly, he made his way towards the edge of the building, looking down at the sea of houses. His Kingdom.   
A child near him squealed in excitement. Looking up he could see, just in time, its father picking it up and throwing it around while the child screeched in approval. 

“There is something so tragically vulnerable about them.” Came a voice from beside him. Without flinching, Alec turned around, away from the playing family. 

His Sister quirked and eyebrow at him.

“So tragic its almost…nice.” She continued. 

“If you say so.” Alec replied, leaning against the metal fence.

Smiling his sister turned to look at the city bellow them. 

“I kind of love them.” She said after a while, looking at the the families that occupied almost every centimetre of the terrace they were on.   
Alec laughed. Turning towards her he kept smiling. 

“Isn’t that your job?” He said.   
“Love?” He continued when she didn’t answer.

Shaking her head, Isabelle sighed. 

“Love is nobody’s job, Alec.” She said.

“It kind of is yours though.” Alec teased. “Already made someone fall in love so deep today that they burned something down? Because we both know that has happened.” He laughed. 

A small smile appeared on his sisters lips. 

“No.” She answered, drawing out the word. 

“But a few spontaneous love declarations here and there.” She smiled, crossing her arms in a proud manner. 

“Such a waste of time.” Alec shook his head, he had never understood love. Of course, he loved his family, his hopeless romantic sister that was just as perfect as all of them were. But he had never understood human love. How could creations that lived for barely a blink of an eye, waste their time on something as needless as love. It was so dramatic; of course his sister was part of it. Izzy had always had a tendency for the dramatics. That’s why she loved the theatrical love stories the most. Romeo and Juliet, one of her favourites, had overstepped the line a little bit in Alecs opinion, but Isabelle called it one of her greatest achievements. 

“You will get it someday.” Izzys smiled. She then turned around and within seconds, she was gone. 

And Alec did the same. One moment he was on the terrace, next he walked down Central Park. He was not exactly sure why he even bothered. The human race was doing fine for the most part. But sometimes even a god got bored and Alec was bored. Being eternal certainly had his downsides. One of the biggest was, for a fact that nothing happened for the first time. No matter the war, the argument, the achievement, most of them had happened before. Well, except the whole flying to the moon thing, that was rather unexpected, Alec thought. Alec could have easily ruined the whole plan, after all they had entered his realm. After all he was a god. However, as much as he thought the human race was ephemeral and pretty weak, he sometimes liked to see them succeed. Even if it was just so that he would not be so bored anymore.

“Alec!” Someone shouted, making Alec look up from where he was striding down the street. 

Looking around, he then spotted the person who called him. The human he had slept with stood a couple of feet away in the grass, smiling shy, awkwardly raising his hand, waving. 

Frowning, Alec thought about when he had made himself visible. He had probably done it subconsciously, out of habit. 

“Hey.” The man said, trying to get Alecs attention again.

“Hello.” Alec finally said, not sure what the other man wanted. What was his name again? Martin? No. It didn’t really matter. 

“Long time no see.” The man laughed. 

Alec nodded. Turning to walk away, he stopped when the other one spoke again. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” He asked, still smiling. Alec turned around, frowning.

“What?” He asked, not sure if he had heard the other one right. 

“Are you hungry?” The other tried again, the smile not leaving his face. 

Shaking his head, Alec tried to process what the man had just asked. It was rare that he saw the humans he had fun with again; he never intentionally met them again. Let alone grabbing something to eat with them. 

“No.” Alec said, a small smile on his lips. Maybe it was cruel, but the human did not seem fazed.   
Instead, the man’s smile grew. 

“Playing hard to get?” The man laughed, taking a step closer to Alec. 

Sighing, Alec looked away.   
“Look, I don’t even remember your name.” Alec said. “And maybe you should forget mine.” He added. 

“Its Magnus. And I would rather take you out and get to know you.” The man, Magnus, said.

Liking his lips, Alec looked at him again. He was pretty. For a human. The hair that had been pink the other day was now coloured bright aquamarine and his body was hidden by a dark red suit and jacket. 

Finally, Alec shrugged.   
“Alright, why not.”   
The sentence out of his mouth almost surprised himself. He had not wanted to agree with the human but some part of him, maybe the insanely bored part, had wanted to. 

Surprised, Magnus smile grew.   
“Really? Oh well then, lets go” 

Together they walked down the street. Magnus, who was rather talkative, would not stop to tell Alec all about his life, who, in return, only nodded and did not really listen. Here and there he caught a few words, something along the lines of a devilish cat and its uncalled for adventures on the fire escape.   
Alec rolled his eyes. Humans.

After a short walk through Central Park and a section of Manhattan, Magnus suddenly stopped in front of a shabby looking Chinese restaurant. 

Grinning he looked at Alec. 

“That’s it?” Alec asked, unimpressed. 

Nodding eagerly, Magnus pointed at the restaurant.   
“This, Alec, is the best Chinese food in whole New York.” 

Looking at the house, Alec took in the rusty red sign, the yellow font and the faded pictures that hung at the door and part of the windows. Inside there was light and as the door opened unexpectedly, a group of a few happily grinning people made their way out and past the two men standing outside. 

“Come on.” Magnus waved and opened the door. 

Walking inside, Alec was taken aback by the size of the place. It was not big, but by far bigger than he had anticipated. A lot of tables were crammed into the space and almost every space was taken up by someone eating steaming food. Just like the font outside, the walls were painted a faded yellow, pictures of foods and families decorating almost every centimetre of them. 

Following Magnus, they sat down at one of the tables in the back. 

“So?” Magnus beamed at him. 

Looking around, Alec made out a few dragons painted onto the walls and floors. Turning back towards Magnus, Alec raised a brow.   
“What?” He asked. 

“What do you think?” Magnus said, grabbing a menu from the table and opening it, his eyes not leaving Alec.   
Shrugging, Alec didn’t answer. 

After ordering their food, they sat while Magnus told Alec about his friends. Surprisingly, after he had begun to listen, Alec could not stop. Magnus had a way with words that made them come alive and after the human had told him a few funny stories about his past, Alec found himself smiling. 

“Oh and Catarina totally deserved it.” Magnus concluded and laughed. Magnus reminded him a lot of the humans that used to come to his temple and tell stories about some true, some not so true tales of heroic deeds. And even though Alec was rarely there, he sometimes listened, enchanted by heroes and monsters and the stories that the humans told so elatedly. It was a long time ago. Nowadays he rarely listened to what the humans spoke at his temple. It was not like back then, they didn’t worship him anymore. His temples where now museums and mere monuments. 

Smiling, Alec opened his mouth to ask what happened next but in this moment, a waiter placed two bowls of fresh food in front of them.   
Taking a bite, Alecs eyes grew wide.   
Looking at him, Magnus grinned.   
“Good, huh?” 

Alec nodded. The food was fantastic. While eating, Magnus continued his story. 

More than an hour later, they both stepped out of the restaurant. By now it was dark and the temperature had cooled down. Putting his hands in his coat, Alec looked up at the sky. 

“What are you seeing up there?” Magnus said, standing beside him on the side walk. 

A lot, was the answer. But of course Alec could not say that. First of all, Magnus would not believe him. Second of all, he could never tell the truth to humans.   
So not answering it was. Looking down, he raised an eyebrow at Magnus.   
“Where do you live?” Alec asked bluntly and judging by the grin that Magnus returned, the night would not end very differently than their first one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody picking up on who Alec is? Izzys?   
> Thanks for reading! (Comments make my day btw)

**Author's Note:**

> Well... Im not sure if I should continue this


End file.
